Rise and rise again
by Jabberwock Heart
Summary: Quand on a tout perdu, que seuls les cendres et le désespoir subsistent, que reste-t-il à faire ? Se relever. Encore et toujours ...


_Madre de dios ! J'ai cru que j'en verrais jamais le bout ! Dire que j'avais prévu de poster cet OS depuis plus d'un an ! Et voilà que les aléas de la vie se poussent à ma porte : entre le stage, le job d'été, une baisse de motiv flagrante, la rentrée, les exams, les poursuites d'études, une panne sèche au niveau de l'inspiration, plus 2-3 problèmes persos, autant vous dire que l'écriture a été reléguée sans cérémonie tout en bas de la liste de mes priorités. Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à le terminer, ce foutu pavé de mes deux. Y a pas à dire, la page blanche, ça peut être tenace !_

_J'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette fois-ci sur notre pauvre (c'est peu de le dire) Annie. Plus précisément sur ce qu'il lui arrive après la Révolte, ses déboires, le combat qu'elle doit mener pour tenter de se reconstruire, la naissance de son fiston ... bref, que du joyeux en perspective xD. Le tout saupoudré de nombreux flash-backs. Que voulez-vous, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur les personnages tragiques (traduction = j'adore jouer les salauds et les torturer comme il faut le syndrome Game of Thrones, très probablement). Et là, autant dire que je m'en suis donné à cœur joie. Je me suis fixé pour objectif de faire un récit noir, brutal, pessimiste et sans concessions pour le lecteur. Vous faire ressentir tout l'horreur et la cruauté de ce que cette pauvre fille a enduré. Et comme je voulais adapter ce récit du point de vue d'Annie, j'ai cherché à faire transparaître la folie et le côté lunatique du personnage à travers le style d'écriture : d'où la chronologie aléatoire (sur ce point, je me suis beaucoup inspiré des films Irréversible et Memento), le côté malsain et psychédélique (plusieurs scènes sont assez glauques donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir), ainsi que les nombreuses zones d'ombre. Si vous avez la tête retournée à la fin de la lecture, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup. Pareil si vous déprimez (un vrai salaud, je vous dis xD)._

_Bon, je vais arrêter mon monologue et vous laisser lire tranquille. Inutile de préciser, je crois, que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que les torturer davantage._

.

* * *

.

\- Finnick est mort.

La déclaration est sèche, concise, claire et nette. Elle est brève mais puissante. Elle dit peu, mais signifie tellement. De toute manière, Haymitch n'a jamais été du genre éloquent. Annie le sait parfaitement. Cette manière crue et directe d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle lui ressemble bien. Comme il le dirait, quel intérêt y-a-t-il à tergiverser, à s'encombrer inutilement de formules alambiquées qui ne feront que reculer l'échéance et rendre la chose d'autant plus insoutenable ? Autant y aller de but en blanc, et advienne que pourra.

Assise sur le matelas rudimentaire de sa chambre du district Treize, Annie Cresta scrute, immobile, le visage peiné mais toujours aussi bourru de l'ancien vainqueur. Les mots lui semblent suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, dans cette pièce froide et austère. Tournoyant autour de la lueur de la lampe accrochée au plafond, tels des papillons de nuit fatalement attirés par une chaleur mortelle. Elle aurait presque envie de les chasser comme on chasse les insectes. Mais ils sont têtus et veulent rentrer dans sa tête. Alors, elle se bouche les oreilles, tout en continuant à fixer Haymitch. Elle se demande s'il fait beau aujourd'hui. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vue la lumière du soleil.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Elle n'a pas entendu, mais elle a compris. Elle ne répond pas. Elle essaye de se rappeler ce que Plutarch est venu lui annoncer quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup cet homme : il rit trop fort, et pour des choses horribles. Il disait que les rebelles avaient finalement renversé le Capitole, que Snow avait été capturé, et que certains des membres de l'escouade Star, présumés morts, avaient été retrouvés vivants. Il y a une araignée qui grimpe sur le mur de la chambre. Etrange, ce lieu est censé être isolé de l'extérieur. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi inviolable qu'ils le prétendent.

\- Où est Finnick ?

Avec un dernier soupir, Haymitch se lève, pose brièvement sa main sur son épaule et quitte la pièce. Annie reste immobile quelques instants, avant de se lever à son tour. Si la guerre est terminée, cela veut dire qu'elle doit se rendre au Capitole pour retrouver son mari, pour l'embrasser, et se perdre dans la protection de ses bras. L'araignée commence à tisser sa toile.

.

* * *

.

Le bonheur surgit toujours quand on s'y attend le moins, où l'on s'y attend le moins. Sages paroles clamées par sa mère, des années auparavant, avant que la toute-puissance du Capitole ne tranche sur le sort de cette dernière. Ces derniers temps, Annie a sérieusement douté de cette philosophie, le malheur prenant un malin plaisir à venir hanter sa misérable existence. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette robe de soie verte étincelante, les cheveux lisses et soyeux, plus belle que ne l'a jamais été, aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement, elle se dit que sa mère avait sûrement raison. Elle a toujours autant de mal à croire ce qu'elle s'apprête à vivre. C'est comme dans un rêve. Les trois anciens préparateurs de Katniss (elle a oublié leurs noms) qui l'ont aidé à revêtir sa robe, ne cessent de se répandre en éloges grandiloquentes, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Annie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle effusion de sentiments. Ils reflètent plus ou moins ce qu'elle ressent en cet instant.

Quelqu'un vient la chercher. C'est l'heure. Son cœur s'affole. Elle respire profondément et s'élance en avant. Ses pas la mènent vers une grande salle dont les décorations lui rappellent la saison d'automne, avec ses couleurs chatoyantes. Une chorale constituée de plusieurs enfants entame un chant doux et optimiste, sous la tutelle d'un unique violoniste. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle - Annie reconnaît Katniss, sa mère et sa petite sœur, Haymitch, Beetee - se retournent d'un même mouvement, et regardent d'un air ébahi la jeune femme éblouissante s'avancer vers un coin faisant office d'autel. Annie y retrouve un dénommé Dalton, du district Dix, qui doit apparemment conduire la cérémonie. Entre cette merveilleuse musique, ce bonheur irradiant de chaque invité, cette ambiance électrisante, Annie sent la tête lui tourner. Ce n'est pas bon. Elle n'est pas habituée à ressentir une telle joie. D'habitude, la nervosité qui lui noue les tripes est associée à la crainte d'horribles souffrances. Elle a le sentiment que les visions vont ressurgir. C'est à ce moment qu'apparaît Finnick.

Il est éblouissant, comme d'habitude. Sans doute encore plus, dans son élégant costume. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il rejoint sa future femme. Annie voit bien qu'il se retient de courir vers elle. Elle-même n'en peut plus d'attendre. Finalement, les deux époux se font face, main dans la main, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, tandis que Dalton prononce quelques mots. Puis il place au-dessus de leurs têtes un filet de longues herbes, semblable à un voile, avant de leur tendre à tour de rôle un bol rempli d'eau salée, à défaut d'eau de mer véritable. L'homme et la femme trempent délicatement leurs lèvres dans le liquide, et scellent enfin leur union par un baiser doux et brûlant à la fois. Des applaudissements nourris éclatent dans la salle. Les enfants entonnent le chant nuptial du district Quatre. Des images de voilier, d'embruns marins, de mouettes et de baleines défilent dans l'esprit d'Annie. Les lèvres de Finnick sont chaudes, pulpeuses, avec un léger goût de sel. Les larmes qui s'écoulent le long de ses joues sont tièdes, elles aussi. Elle n'arrive toujours pas y croire : son souhait le plus cher se réalise enfin. Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde son mari. Lui aussi a les joues baignées de larmes, mais il lui offre le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Le bonheur surgit toujours quand on s'y attend le moins, où l'on s'y attend le moins. A cet instant, Annie Cresta est heureuse.

.

* * *

.

\- Elle n'a pas décroché un mot durant tout le trajet …

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle réagisse ?

\- Oui, mais quand même … On devrait aller lui parler.

\- Soyez gentil, Plutarch, évitez d'aggraver les choses.

Un silence.

\- Et Katniss ? Et Peeta ? Ils vont bien ?

\- Oh, ces deux-là. Ils se portent à merveille. Bon d'accord, Katniss est sévèrement brûlée, et Peeta a plus ou moins replongé dans son délire, mais dans l'ensemble …

\- Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Les bombes que nous avons larguées au Capitole. Il semble que Katniss ait été prise dans l'explosion. Je crois aussi que sa sœur a péri là-bas, la pauvre. En tout cas, rassurez-vous, Haymitch : il sont vivants et en voie de guérison.

Des pas précipités. Le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. Annie entend tout cela mais ne comprend rien. Le siège sur lequel elle est assise est encore plus rudimentaire qu'au Treize. L'hovercraft est presque arrivé à destination. Et les mots, qu'elle s'évertue toujours à repousser, s'insinuent malgré tout dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, et y déversent leur poison mortel. Elle commence à comprendre, mais elle ne veut pas comprendre. Elle ne veut pas regarder l'avant de l'appareil, elle ne veut pas voir l'issue du voyage. Elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas …

.

* * *

.

En guise de réveil, c'est le grincement assourdissement d'une porte en métal que l'on pousse qui vient délivrer Annie des griffes de ses cauchemars. Enfin, « délivrer » est un bien grand mot, si l'on considère qu'elle vit dans un cauchemar permanent, à l'intérieur de cette cellule exiguë, poisseuse et sinistre, piégée dans les bas-fonds du Capitole. Elle ne garde presque aucun souvenir de son enlèvement. Chaque seconde, son cerveau se charge de lui rappeler les tortures et humiliations qu'elle endure depuis son arrivée. Et elle sait que cela continuera. Elle a peur. Elle supplie Finnick de la délivrer. Ses deux gardiens viennent la chercher. Toujours la même stature imposante, la même voix rocailleuse.

\- Allez, debout, la folle. C'est l'heure de ta séance.

Ils rient. Ce sont des rires gras et vulgaires. Ils la soulèvent sans ménagement et la traînent à travers le couloir obscur. De chaque côté, des portes identiques s'alignent. L'épaisseur des murs ne parvient pas à étouffer totalement les hurlements et autres gémissements. Une autre paire de gardiens les croisent en sens inverse, ramenant à sa cellule une jeune femme nue, avachie et sanguinolente, le crâne rasé. Annie ressent un brusque accès de nausée : c'est Johanna. La terreur la submerge. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'on lui réserve aujourd'hui. Une douche brûlante, un passage à tabac ?

Rien de tout cela. On la force à s'assoir, on apporte une bassine remplie d'eau glacée, puis on lui maintient la tête sous cette même eau. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ressente une atroce brûlure au niveau des poumons, des picotements à l'intérieur du crâne, et bien sûr, la peur de mourir dans la douleur. Quand elle pense que c'est la fin, on lui relève la tête. Elle crache, elle tousse, elle inspire de grandes goulées d'air pur. On lui pose alors de brèves questions sur la révolte, Katniss, le plan des rebelles … Parfois, la tête lui tourne tellement qu'elle n'en comprend pas la moitié d'autres fois, ses pensées dérivent au gré de ses hallucinations, dans lesquelles le sourire de Finnick côtoie la mort et la destruction mais il lui arrive aussi de comprendre les questions, sauf qu'elle n'a aucune réponse. Quelle que soit la raison, on lui enfonce à nouveau la tête sous l'eau. Encore et encore. Elle n'a plus aucune notion du temps.

On finit par abandonner, on la ramène à sa cellule, où elle s'effondre sur le sol, apathique, transie de froid, le corps douloureux. Ses bourreaux la regardent avec mépris.

\- On perd notre temps avec elle. Non mais regarde-la. Elle a vraiment un pète au casque, cette tarée !

\- Ben justement, profites-en. Elle est pas dégueulasse. Et elle risque pas de se défendre comme l'autre furie.

\- Plutôt crever ! Je crois que j'ai mieux.

Malgré sa vision trouble, Annie voit les deux hommes se rapprocher d'elle. Tout en ricanant, ils abaissent leurs braguettes et lui urinent dessus. En dépit de son état, elle a le bon réflexe de fermer la bouche. Elle voit le bon côté de la chose : ça réchauffe son corps gelé.

\- Elle en redemande, la salope !

.

* * *

.

Annie se tient immobile, raide comme une statue, sur l'avenue du Grand Cirque, à quelques pas de l'ancienne résidence du président, désormais ses geôles. Soldats, blessés, survivants, cadavres, vainqueurs et vaincus se pressent autour d'elle en une cohorte étouffante et désordonnée. Rapidement, Annie tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, tente de repérer des iris émeraude, des cheveux cuivrés aux mèches rebelles, l'odeur caractéristique des embruns marins, cette fragrance issue de lointains souvenirs. Seuls lui parviennent les cris et les hurlements, la vision des blessures sanguinolentes et des corps mutilés, l'odeur atroce de la chair brûlée vive. A sa droite, un soldat tente vainement d'endiguer le flot de sang s'écoulant de sa jambe sectionnée. Un vieil homme gémit au sol, laissant voir tout un pan de son visage écorché, les muscles saillants. Une jeune femme hurle à la mort, secouant le corps d'un petit garçon dont la tête semble avoir éclatée tel un fruit trop mûr. A sa gauche, une horde de soldats s'évertue à empiler dans un véhicule les corps calcinés et démembrés de dizaines de bambins. Parfois, l'un deux se baisse pour ramasser un bras, un moignon, un bout d'oreille. Annie aperçoit deux hommes transportant le cadavre d'une jeune fille : le feu n'a pas entièrement terni le blond éclatant de ce qui fut jadis une natte, mais il a rongé une grande partie de son corps, et ce qu'il reste de son chemisier dépasse comme la queue d'un canard. Son allure de poupée déteint fortement avec l'aspect noirci et fumant de sa chair.

Annie commence à trembler. Toutes ces horreurs font remonter des souvenirs qu'elle préférerait oublier. Mais elle doit retrouver Finnick, alors elle reste là, elle se bouche les oreilles, et elle fredonne une comptine que sa mère lui chantait enfant pour éloigner les mauvais rêves. Au bout de quelques secondes – ou quelques minutes – Haymitch la rejoint, le teint sombre. Il tient quelque chose dans ses mains, une chose qu'il a enveloppée dans un bout de tissu. Il se place à quelques centimètres d'Annie, et lui annonce d'une voix maussade :

\- Il y a eu une explosion. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien du corps. Alors …

Alors, d'une main légèrement tremblante, il défait le tissu. Annie regarde à l'intérieur et voit la moitié d'un doigt, quelques dents couvertes de cendre, et une touffe de cheveux cuivrés. Ses tremblements s'aggravent. Ses yeux s'égarent rapidement dans toutes les directions, cherchant un indice, un détail qui lui aurait échappé : un rayon de soleil qui percerait la couche de nuage, un bourgeon au milieu des cendres, une maison intacte, un sourire, une nouvelle vie.

\- Il y a quelque chose. Hein, Haymitch ?

Sa voix semble enrouée et Haymitch demeure silencieux, hésitant manifestement entre la serrer dans ses bras ou la laisser tranquille.

\- Il y a quelque chose … Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Il … il y a … il y a forcément quelque chose.

Lentement, les personnes qui l'entourent commencent à s'éloigner d'elle, par pitié, ou par peur que la folie soit contagieuse. Dans le climat actuel, le délire est bien la dernière chose qu'ils espèrent contracter. Annie continue de scruter les environs, car il y a forcément quelque chose. Finnick n'est pas là.

.

* * *

.

\- Annie Cresta !

Le nom claque dans l'air tel un fouet et continue de résonner un long moment. La sentence est tombée, cruelle, implacable, inéluctable. L'hôtesse a prononcé le verdict. Elle a lu le nom inscrit sur le papier. Papier qu'elle a pioché dans la boule, parmi ses congénères. Le silence est total sur la place. Les caméras traversent avidement la foule à la recherche de la malheureuse victime. Au milieu des autres filles de son âge, Annie reste immobile, sonnée, incrédule. Elle a forcément mal entendu. L'hôtesse prie alors Annie Cresta de venir la rejoindre sur l'estrade. Elle a bien entendu. Non, c'est impossible. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Elle tourne la tête, cherche Finnick du regard, finit par le trouver. Il accuse le coup, mais fait de son mieux pour rester impassible. Il la regarde dans les yeux et lui adresse un léger signe de tête, pour la rassurer, l'encourager à y aller, la sommer de se montrer forte.

C'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? Il y avait des centaines d'autres filles disponibles, l'une d'elles aurait très bien fait l'affaire. Annie se dégoûte d'avoir ce genre de pensée, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Parce que c'est injuste. Néanmoins, elle sait qu'elle doit faire honneur au courage de Finnick. Elle respire un grand coup, et avance vers l'estrade en essayant de dissimuler ses tremblements. Des visages désolés, rassurés, ou indifférents défilent de chaque côté. Elle grimpe les marches, trop peu nombreuses à son goût, avec l'impression de peser plusieurs tonnes. Elle se retrouve au côté de l'hôtesse, sous l'œil vigilant des caméras, à la merci des centaines de regards braqués sur elle. A la merci de la nation toute entière. Elle le sait. A cet instant, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande fraîche exhibée à la populace, et son seul souci devrait être de savoir à quelle sauce ils ont l'intention de la dévorer. Combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. Néanmoins, elle sait que ce serait un signe de faiblesse, elle ne veut en aucun cas donner cette satisfaction. Même si son plus cher désir serait de s'effondrer, là, maintenant, sur cette estrade. De pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps se dessèche. Devant Finnick ... Non, hors de question ! Elle doit rester forte. Alors, elle le reste. Ou plutôt, elle s'efforce de le rester, de ne pas lâcher prise. Emprisonnée dans son cauchemar éveillé, elle ne prête aucune attention au nom du tribut masculin qui vient d'être énoncé.

.

* * *

.

Allongée à même le sol, Annie savoure la fraîcheur bienvenue du carrelage. Telle la morphine, elle laisse cette sensation courir le long de ses veines, circuler à travers son corps endolori, anesthésier son esprit meurtri. La lumière au plafond lui paraît de plus en plus puissante, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire, elle a l'impression d'être de retour aux plages de sable blanc du district Quatre, là où elle aimait baigner son corps à la lueur du soleil. Elle se sent très fatiguée. Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle parvient à tourner la tête et baisse les yeux sur le tesson de verre gisant à ses côtés. Son regard se porte alors sur son poignet et elle contemple, presque avec fascination, l'entaille profonde courant le long de son avant-bras. Le liquide carmin s'écoule, tel un paisible fleuve écarlate, et se déploie autour d'elle à la manière des ailes des mouettes. Elle se souvient parfaitement des conseils que lui avaient donnés un habitant du Quatre, un ancien vainqueur dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom.

\- Il faut toujours couper dans le sens de la longueur, jamais dans le sens de la largeur. Parce que sinon, tu n'arriveras pas à bien sectionner les veines.

Il savait de quoi il parlait. Après tout, il n'en était pas à sa première tentative. D'après ce qu'Annie avait pu comprendre, il était sorti gagnant des Hunger Games, mais au prix de sa santé mentale. Il était revenu auprès des siens brisé, dépressif et instable. Annie lui rendait souvent visite, contre la volonté de ses parents qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil leur petit trésor fréquenter le cinglé du village. Mais il semblait si triste, si perdu, Annie avait pitié et se disait qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui. Il avait fini par fonder une famille, mais ne supportait plus l'idée que sa progéniture subisse le même sort que lui. Alors il avait tué sa femme et ses trois enfants, deux garçons et une fillette de six ans, avant de se pendre dans la cuisine. A l'époque, Annie était trop jeune pour comprendre, mais elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi de s'ouvrir les veines. Et même maintenant, elle se le demande encore.

Son esprit s'embrume. Elle se sent partir, et une joie irrépressible la saisit. Elle va pouvoir s'excuser pour son retard auprès de son amour.

Dans un fracas lointain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et une odeur rance d'alcool envahit ses narines.

\- ANNIE !

.

* * *

.

\- Annie Cresta !

Un bref instant, Annie a l'impression d'être projetée cinq ans en arrière. Elle se demande si elle n'est pas revenue à cet instant maudit, celui où son existence a prit la forme d'un cauchemar éveillé. En l'occurrence, ce n'est ni un cauchemar, ni un souvenir. C'est la réalité, tout simplement. Et franchement, ça n'a rien de plus enviable. C'est bel et bien son nom que l'hôtesse a de nouveau clamé depuis l'estrade.

Les anciennes gagnantes du district Quatre sont soulagées. Comment ne pourraient-elles pas l'être ? Elles viennent d'échapper à l'enfer. Elles ne sont pas condamnées à retourner à l'abattoir la peur au ventre. Elles vont pouvoir revenir auprès de leurs familles, leurs maris, leurs enfants, le cœur serein. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit Annie Cresta qui subisse la troisième Expiation des Hunger Games. Le hasard, toujours aussi impartial. Toujours aussi inévitable. Toujours aussi cruel. Désormais, Annie n'a plus d'autre choix que d'accepter son inéluctable destin, qui se résume à retourner dans l'arène, et a y espérer une fin rapide. Finnick ne mérite pas de la voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Finnick. Elle croise son regard. Il est ébranlé, mais s'efforce, comme toujours, de demeurer stoïque. Hors de question pour lui de donner cette satisfaction au Capitole. Quand elle réalise qu'elle va de nouveau être séparée de lui (et cette fois-ci pour de bon), elle éclate en sanglots hystériques. Elle oublie les caméras braquées sur elle, le spectacle pitoyable qu'elle offre en ce moment même au tout-Panem. Elle voit les têtes de tous les habitants présents sur la place se détacher de leurs corps dans un bruit de succion, elle voit le sang gicler à flot, engloutir l'estrade ... Des borborygmes étouffés surgissent à sa gauche. Elle tourne la tête, revient à la réalité, et voit Mags effectuer de grands gestes saccadés. L'hôtesse s'exclame d'un ton ravi :

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons une volontaire !

Abasourdie, Annie regarde la vieille femme s'avancer d'un pas digne et assuré vers l'estrade. Face au micro, elle adresse un regard froid et déterminé à l'ensemble des spectateurs. Comme un défi lancé au monde. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit ressentir. De l'horreur, à l'idée que cette femme qu'elle admire tant se fasse tuer à sa place ? Du soulagement, devant la perspective de rejoindre Finnick ? En jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, elle constate que lui aussi semble hésiter entre ces deux états d'esprit.

\- A présent, passons au tribut mâle !

La respiration d'Annie est encore saccadée. Elle tente de se reprendre, de se rassurer. Elle a échappé aux Jeux cette fois. Elle ne retournera pas au Capitole. Et elle s'en veut de penser ça alors que Mags, qui a toujours été bien plus qu'un mentor aux yeux de Finnick, court vers une mort certaine. Cependant, elle l'a fait en ayant parfaitement conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour elle. Pour lui permettre de demeurer aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime. Annie connaît bien cette femme, et elle sait qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'Annie réduise son sacrifice à néant en culpabilisant ainsi. Elle se doit d'être forte. Ces pensées tourbillonnent dans son esprit tandis que l'hôtesse sort le papier de la boule de verre, lisant le nom qui y est inscrit.

.

* * *

.

La première sensation qu'Annie éprouve, c'est une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis, comme répondant à un signal, le mal se manifeste sournoisement à travers le reste de son corps, devient courbatures et élancements. Et cette fatigue intense. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans cet état qu'Annie imaginait ses retrouvailles avec son mari. Un instant aveuglé par l'éclairage intense des néons, elle recouvre progressivement la vue.

Elle est allongée dans un lit moelleux, entourée de toute une batterie d'appareils bruyants et sophistiqués. Aucune trace de Finnick. Tout en se redressant, non sans peine, sur son oreiller, elle lève la main droite pour écarter une mèche de cheveux, mais doit s'arrêter à mi-chemin. La douleur est trop intense. Intriguée, elle jette un œil à son avant-bras et remarque le bandage propre et soyeux qui l'enveloppe. Avec précaution, elle commence à défaire ce dernier, suffisamment pour lui permettre d'apercevoir les nombreux points de suture courant le long d'une plaie en processus de cicatrisation. Tandis que ses doigts caressent la blessure avec délicatesse, le souvenir des évènements précédents affluents, et la nausée la reprend.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Vos plaies risquent de se rouvrir.

Surprise, Annie tourne la tête. Face à elle se trouve une femme d'âge mûr, blonde, aux yeux bleus et aux traits tirés par le chagrin et la fatigue. Elle lui paraît familière. Où l'a-t-elle déjà vue ?

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital. C'est Haymitch qui vous a trouvée et amenée ici. Vous aviez perdue beaucoup de sang. Heureusement, avec tous ces morts, on n'a pas eu trop de mal à vous en fournir, qui plus est, avec un groupe compatible au vôtre.

Le ton est amer, cynique. D'un geste de la main, elle désigne une poche de sang reliée par un long tube au bras d'Annie. Toujours un peu interloquée, la jeune femme contemple quelques instants le flux rougeâtre, et soudain, c'est le déclic.

\- Vous êtes la mère de Katniss. Je vous ai vu au mariage.

Cette dernière acquiesce faiblement, un sourire crispé au visage. Elle vient s'assoir aux côtés d'Annie, et, avec une douceur surprenante et inattendue, lui prend la main.

\- Pourquoi avoir tenté de vous suicider, Annie ? Ce n'est sûrement pas la bonne solution.

\- Est-ce que Katniss va bien ?

La question déstabilise Mme Everdeen, qui prend quelques instants avant de répondre, comme si elle cherchait à doser ses paroles.

\- Elle va bien. Enfin, elle … elle a été sérieusement brûlée, mais … c'est …

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, mais elle parvient à effectuer une pirouette désespérée et à conclure par un petit rire.

\- Bref, ici, on est au Capitole. La technologie fait des miracles, pas vrai ? Les médecins sont confiants, ils disent qu'elle va s'en sortir.

\- Vous ne voulez pas aller la voir ?

Aucune réponse. Rien qu'un silence lourd comme du plomb, empreint de honte et de remords.

\- J'aime bien Katniss. Elle est très gentille avec moi. Et Finnick aussi l'apprécie. Ce sont de bons amis.

Les secondes qui s'écoulent sont terriblement tendues.

\- Et la petite sœur de Katniss ? Prim, c'est ça ? Elle va bien, elle aussi ?

Alors qu'Annie s'apprête à poursuivre la conversation, elle remarque que Mme Everdeen s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille. Ses yeux brillent beaucoup, un peu trop même. Se doutant de quelque chose, Annie préfère se taire.

\- Elle … elle est …

Les mots sont confus, comme si son interlocutrice ne savait plus où elle en était. Annie sent tout à coup une grande tristesse l'envahir à la vue de cette femme désemparée et malheureuse. Elle a bien compris ce qu'il lui arrive, et elle voudrait pouvoir la consoler. Mais les seules paroles qui franchissent ses lèvres sont :

\- Elle ne rentrera pas à la maison ?

Non, elle ne rentrera pas. Elle ne rentrera plus. Finnick non plus ne pourra pas revenir. Hésitant entre l'envie de vomir et celle de hurler, Annie demeure silencieuse, luttant avec acharnement contre son propre corps. La mère de Katniss se lève de sa chaise et titube maladroitement vers la sortie.

\- Il faut vous reposer, parvient-elle à articuler.

Annie voudrait lui demander de rester, mais sa voix semble avoir subitement décidé de lui fausser compagnie. Impuissante, elle ne peut que regarder la silhouette de la femme aux cheveux blonds disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Et Annie, une fois de plus, se retrouve seule. Seule comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Seule avec sa douleur, ses souvenirs, et cette réalité, aussi simple que cruelle, aussi irréfutable qu'insoutenable. Cette réalité qu'on lui impose, mais qu'elle refuse d'accepter. Elle ne veut pas, elle ne peut pas. Parce que c'est trop injuste. Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. Parce qu'elle ne veut plus souffrir. A deux doigts de faire de l'hyperventilation, la jeune femme essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Mais c'est peine perdue. Son regard se porte une nouvelle fois sur ses blessures. Non, elle ne veut pas endurer ça.

Avec des gestes fébriles, elle arrache violemment l'aiguille de transfusion, éclaboussant le drap immaculé, puis commence à racler la peau encore fragile de ses avant-bras, au niveau des points de suture. Elle creuse comme on creuse la terre fraîche et humide en espérant y trouver un quelconque trésor. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée, elle parvient à arracher les fils et voit avec satisfaction le sang chaud et visqueux recommencer à s'écouler, comme impatient de sortir explorer le monde extérieur. Le monde recommence très vite à tourbillonner. Sa vue se trouble. Au loin, à l'autre bout du tunnel, il lui semble apercevoir une lueur. Finnick n'est pas là.

.

* * *

.

Les reflets flamboyants du soleil couchant. Les teintes irisées du ciel. Les flots mouchetés de milliers de points brillants. C'était ce genre de spectacle qui donnait du sens à sa vie. C'était ce qui la poussait à se lever chaque matin. A endurer chaque journée dans ce monde cruel et impitoyable. Car la récompense en valait largement la chandelle. Pouvoir venir s'assoir au bord de cette falaise, et observer à loisir la descente immuable de cet astre sous l'horizon. Un cycle insoumis, éternel. Bien loin de la politique, des règles et de la terreur. Indifférent aux menaces, à la mort, à la souffrance. Libre. Ce qu'elle aimerait être, sans pouvoir l'être.

Même après toutes ces années, la jalousie qu'elle éprouve parfois pour le soleil ne s'est pas totalement atténuée. Au moins reconnaît-elle à présent qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. C'est le credo même des faibles : endurer en silence ce que les forts leur infligent, tout en rêvant secrètement d'une élévation chimérique. Annie s'y est résignée depuis bien longtemps. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêche pas de retourner souvent dans cet endroit qu'elle considère comme son sanctuaire, et de profiter une fois de plus de cette vision.

\- Excuse, mais c'est ma place.

Annie se retourne brutalement, avec l'impression que son cœur va jaillir de sa poitrine. Ses yeux se posent sur un garçon se tenant debout, à quelques pas. Il à l'air à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle ne parvient pas à différencier le fantasme de la réalité et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé devant la beauté de son visage. Mais cette impression ne dure que quelques secondes et, bien vite, l'étonnement fait place à l'incompréhension.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ma place, répète le garçon. Tu t'es assise dessus.

C'est désormais l'agacement qui prédomine. Annie ne saurait dire ce qui l'énerve le plus : cette affirmation ou le ton sec, arrogant, avec lequel il l'a prononcée.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Il y a ton nom marqué dessus ?

\- Non, mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, maintenant que tu le dis. Allez, vire tes fesses de là.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Mon regard de braise. Ca marche à tous les coups avec les godiches.

Et il se permet de jouer les dragueurs insolents, avec ça ? De mieux en mieux ... Cas typique du mec se croyant bourré de charmes et n'hésitant pas à en profiter. N'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation, Annie détourne les yeux.

\- De une, cette place n'appartient à personne. De deux, je ne « virerai pas mes fesses de là ».

Elle entend distinctement le garçon soupirer. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'habitude de s'entendre répondre non. Elle éprouve une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de lui avoir cloué le bec. Satisfaction qui s'évanouit rapidement lorsque ce dernier vient s'assoir lourdement ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ca se voit, non ? lui lance-t-il avec un regard irrité. Je m'assois.

\- Va t'assoir ailleurs !

\- En quoi ça te gêne que je m'assois ici ?

\- C'est mon sanctuaire !

\- Je croyais que cette place n'était à personne ...

La remarque percute la jeune fille de plein fouet. C'est désormais elle qui ne trouve rien à redire. Ce qui n'est pas pour arranger son humeur. Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, son compagnon ajoute d'un air narquois :

\- Ton « sanctuaire » ? Sérieusement ?

\- La ferme !

Ce qu'il fait, sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner. Annie sent tout à la fois la situation lui échapper et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Après quelques secondes entachées d'un silence maladroit, il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Annie, lui répond-elle après une brève hésitation. Et toi ?

\- Quoi, et moi ?

\- Je me suis présentée, à ton tour.

Le garçon la regarde d'un air ahuri, comme si elle était atteinte de folie incurable.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vis dans ce District ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Mais enfin, c'est impossible que tu ne saches pas qui je suis !

\- Evidemment que je sais qui tu es. C'était juste pour me moquer de toi.

Elle l'a reconnu au moment même où elle a vu son visage. Il n'est pas un habitant de Panem qui ne connaisse le légendaire Finnick Odair, grand vainqueur des Hunger Games de cette année. L'apollon des jeunes filles. La coqueluche de ces dames. Une brute arrogante en ce qui concerne Annie. Un sentiment d'autant plus exacerbé qu'elle sait parfaitement de quelle manière il dépense le temps qu'il passe au Capitole.

\- Très drôle, grogne ce dernier. Très spirituel, vraiment.

Annie sent un large sourire sadique étirer les commissures de ses lèvres. Comme dit le proverbe, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Elle n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à en rajouter une couche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Monsieur Odair ne supporte pas d'être rabaissé par la gent féminine ?

\- T'en fais pas. Généralement, je m'entretiens avec les sirènes, pas avec les thons.

En temps ordinaire, Annie ne prête aucune attention à ce genre de remarque superficielle. Mais cette fois, elle se sent blessée. Sans doute est-ce dû au fait que ce goujat lui échauffe les nerfs depuis tout à l'heure.

\- La nuit tombe, lui lance-t-elle d'une voix à nouveau froide. Tu devrais rentrer chez ta mère, elle va s'inquiéter.

\- Et la tienne ? réplique Finnick du tac-au-tac. Elle n'a pas peur que sa petite chérie fricote avec le sex-symbol du Capitole ?

Annie recule, physiquement et moralement. La douleur et la colère prennent le pas sur tout le reste, comme à chaque fois que sa mère est évoquée dans une conversation. Et devant un pur produit de cette ville infâme, elle n'a aucun moyen de lutter. Elle se lève brusquement et s'en va sans un regard en arrière.

\- Connard !

\- Laideron !

Elle secoue la tête. Quel vaurien ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait remporté les Jeux. Dire que pendant un instant, une infime seconde, il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était humain. D'accord, l'image qu'il renvoyait au monde tous les jours était loin d'être flatteuse, mais Annie avait pour principe d'éviter de juger les gens avant de les connaître réellement. Elle aurait pu essayer avec Finnick Odair. Elle avait eu envie d'essayer. Juste pour voir s'il était le même dans la vraie vie qu'à l'écran. Elle avait sa réponse. Il était pire en chair et en os. Elle s'imagine brièvement être amie avec ce voyou et rigole toute seule. Aucune chance que cela arrive un jour.

.

* * *

.

\- On est vraiment obligés d'en arriver là ?

\- Elle a réussi à foutre en l'air ses points de suture ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ?

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait lui laisser le choix …

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de raisonner dans ce sens.

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience, mais … ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, c'est juste …

\- Mieux vaut éviter d'y penser. Bon, je vais aller voir Katniss. Vous sauriez où je peux trouver de l'alcool ?

\- Pourquoi de l'alcool ?

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller en étant sobre. Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça …

Les paroles sont confuses et indistinctes malgré tout, elle reconnait sans peine la voix caverneuse d'Haymitch, et celle plus douce de Mme Everdeen. Ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'elle n'a toujours pas quitté cet endroit. Dépitée, elle tente de se relever … sans y parvenir. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, dans la mesure où son corps est fermement sanglé aux rambardes métalliques de son lit. Elle est prisonnière, comme elle l'était dans les sous-sols sinistres du Capitole, emmurée, à la merci des gardes. Ces hommes qui l'insultaient de leurs voix grasses, qui la frappaient, urinaient sur son corps martyrisé. Affolée, Annie se débat, gémit, tire sur ses liens pour se libérer. Les nuages recouvrent le soleil. La tête tranchée semble flotter dans les airs. La vague l'emporte, elle se noie, et l'eau a un goût atroce de vomi. Un doigt et quelques dents. La jeune tortue s'efforce de regagner la mer.

\- Annie ! Annie, calmez-vous. Personne ne vous fera de mal. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Mme Everdeen s'est précipitée aux côtés de la jeune femme, et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes tout en essayant de la rassurer. Annie aimerait se boucher les oreilles, mais ces maudites sangles l'en empêchent. Au prix d'un effort colossal, elle parvient finalement à reprendre pied. Cependant, les souvenirs persistent. La mère de Katniss lui demande de respirer profondément, tout en continuant à la bercer. Elle suit son conseil, légèrement réticente, puis avec reconnaissance lorsqu'elle se rend compte à quel point la méthode s'avère efficace. Une fois calmée, elle demeure un instant silencieuse. Tout comme son « infirmière malgré elle ».

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de partir ?

La question claque tel un fouet, brisant le silence religieux du moment. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

\- Pourquoi veut-on que je reste ? C'est ma vie, non ? J'ai le droit d'en faire ce que j'en veux.

Derrière l'amertume de cette déclaration se cache pourtant une détresse qui n'échappe pas à Mme Everdeen.

\- On m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à Finnick. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais vous donner la mort n'arrangera rien.

\- Alors que dois-je faire ? Continuer à vivre ? Accepter ?

Dans le silence qui s'ensuit, le poids de ses propres paroles s'impose brusquement à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me battre ! Je ne peux pas !

Sa voix se fêle, les larmes se mettent à affluer, hors de contrôle.

\- Je … je sais que Finnick ne … ne reviendra pas, je le sais très bien ! Mais, je … c'est qu-que … juste … je ne veux pas accepter ça ! Si je le fais, je … je n'aurai plus rien ! De toute façon, je n'ai déjà pl-plus rien ! Comment je pourrais me relever ? Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre en sachant ça ? C'est trop tard ! Ca ne sert plus à rien ! A RIEN !

Quand a-t-elle commencé à crier ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Probablement depuis le début. Désespérée, elle adresse un regard meurtri et baigné de larmes à sa confidente.

\- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Je ne sais pas, Annie.

C'est un débat stérile, un dialogue sans issue entre deux femmes perdues dans la douleur et la cruauté de la vie.

\- Vous pourriez commencer par pleurer. Par vous laisser aller. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux exprimer sa douleur que chercher à la retenir.

Annie lui lance un regard interrogateur. Ce ton qu'elle a employé, elle le reconnaît : il s'agit du même ton qu'avait utilisé cet homme pour lui enseigner la meilleure façon de se suicider. Le ton de l'expérience. Prise à son propre piège, Mme Everdeen se sent obligée de lui fournir une explication.

\- Mon mari, Adam, est mort il y a environ sept ans, dans une explosion. Mes filles étaient si jeunes à l'époque. J'aurai du être là pour elles, j'aurais du les protéger, les rassurer … mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me voient pleurer, alors j'ai encaissé. Du moins, j'ai essayé. Ca m'a anéantie. Je ne ressentais plus rien, je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'ai abandonné mes filles. Je les ai abandonnées.

C'est désormais elle qui tourne vers Annie un visage ravagé par la souffrance.

\- J'ai perdu mon mari. Et maintenant, j'ai perdu ma petite Prim.

Bouleversée par cet aveu, Annie lui saisit la main.

\- Vous voulez pleurer avec moi, Mme Everdeen ?

Un peu désarçonnée, cette dernière accepte et détache les sangles qui retiennent sa patiente. Désormais libérée de toute entrave, de toute barrière, les deux femmes s'étreignent avec force. Et elles pleurent. Elles pleurent comme jamais elles n'ont pleuré de leur vie. Elles ne cherchent pas à retenir le torrent de leurs larmes, ou à cesser leurs hurlements. Elles crient leur colère à l'encontre du monde, leur douleur face à l'inacceptable auquel celui-ci les soumet, leurs remords, leurs péchés. Elles veulent transmettre une part de leur fardeau au destin cruel et implacable qui s'abat sur eux. Alertées par les cris, plusieurs personnes viennent jeter un œil. Certaines sont inquiètes, d'autres agacées, mais toutes finissent par se détourner d'un spectacle aussi navrant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leur paraissent des heures, mère et veuve sèchent leurs larmes et s'adressent un sourire faible mais sincère.

\- Merci, Annie.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Ecoutez, vous avez raison : je n'ai pas le droit de décider à votre place, ni de vous pousser à vous battre. C'est votre vie, c'est à vous de décider. Alors, si un jour, vous ne vous sentez plus la force de continuer, dites-le-moi. Il y a suffisamment d'adrénaline à l'infirmerie pour que vous puissiez vous endormir. Je veux au moins vous aider à partir sans souffrance.

\- C'est gentil à vous, Mme Everdeen.

\- Appelez-moi Eve.

.

* * *

.

Son cœur cogne si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle jurerait qu'il cherche aussi à prendre la fuite. Une sueur froide et moite s'écoule le long de son dos, dans le creux de ses reins. Chaque respiration lui fait l'effet d'une brûlure acide. Une boule compacte compresse sa gorge en permanence. Mais elle continue à courir. Il le faut si elle veut vivre. Le flot de terreur et d'adrénaline qui fuse à travers ses veines lui donne la force de faire fi de ses tremblements, des élancements dans ses jambes, et de continuer à courir telle une dératée. Toutes ses pensées sont focalisées sur le chemin devant elle, employées à éviter une branche, un caillou, tout ce qui risquerait de la faire trébucher. Son partenaire de district lui colle au train, tout aussi décidé à survivre.

Huit jours. Huit jours que les Jeux ont débuté. Annie ne sait pas si le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie relève ou non du miracle, en tout cas, elle n'est pas morte, c'est l'essentiel. Comme toujours, les carrières se sont alliés dès le début, et la meute s'est très vite lancée sur la trace de leur gibier. Mais cette fois, les tributs du Quatre ne se sont pas joints à eux. L'idée même de faire équipe avec ces monstres a écœuré Annie. Elle a donc décidé de faire cavalier seul, du moins avant de tomber sur le tribut mâle de son district et de comprendre par la même occasion qu'une association avec lui pourrait être bénéfique. C'a été le cas. Pendant un moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant motivé par le désir de tuer, ils ont préféré éviter tout conflit et attendre la suite des évènements. Un raisonnement fort naïf qui ne pouvait évidemment pas durer, surtout aux yeux des Juges.

Le chemin débouche sur une plaine rocailleuse. A bout de souffle, les deux partenaires ralentissent l'allure, et scrutent les environs. Tout en essayant de soulager son point de côté, Annie regarde la lance entre les mains du garçon et se demande une énième fois si elle n'aurait pas du tenter sa chance le premier jour, au lieu de se concentrer uniquement sur sa fuite. De toute façon, elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de passer à l'acte. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions, elle mourra ici. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'abandonner, elle le lui a promis.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a semée.

Le garçon se tourne vers elle et lui adresse un léger sourire il semble soulagé. Annie s'apprête à le lui rendre lorsqu'elle aperçoit la fille du district Deux à quelques mètres derrière, une machette à la main. Elle tente de donner l'alerte mais sa gorge refuse de se débloquer. Son expression terrifiée doit parler pour elle, car elle voit la compréhension s'afficher sur l e visage de son coéquipier au moment où la lame s'abat. Interloquée, Annie contemple la tête qui semble flotter dans les airs, tel un ballon grotesque, avant de venir rouler sur le sol. Elle conserve cette expression de surprise désabusée. Le corps reste debout quelques instants, un jet écarlate s'échappant de la carotide sectionnée, avant de s'effondrer lourdement. A travers le trou sanguinolent, Annie peut clairement distinguer la protubérance blanche de la colonne vertébrale.

Très vite, la réalité de la situation lui revient et elle s'effondre à genoux, clouée sous le regard bestial de la jeune fille, qui lève à nouveau la lame couverte de sang. Elle va mourir, c'est la fin. Annie avise rapidement la lance tombée à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais elle sait que c'est trop tard. Et elle ne peut pas. Une ombre s'abat sur elle. Elle ferme les yeux, priant pour que ce soit rapide. Le souvenir d'un baiser lui revient en mémoire. Elle attend. Rien ne se passe. Est-elle déjà morte ? Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux. Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle se débrouille mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle a quand même réussi à saisir la lance et à transpercer le cœur de son adversaire les yeux fermés.

Tandis que le liquide carmin s'écoule le long du manche, humidifiant ses poings, elle croise le regard de celle qui s'apprêtait à la décapiter. La lueur sauvage a disparu. C'est une gamine terrorisée et souffrante. Ses larmes viennent se mêler au sang qu'elle crache. Annie relâche son arme et laisse le corps de la jeune fille rejoindre la tête de sa victime. Elle tente de se relever mais les tremblements dont elle est saisie sont si violents qu'elle finit par renoncer. Elle regarde ses mains écarlates, tente de les essuyer, mais ne réussit qu'à se barbouiller le visage. Elle revoit la tête flottante, la lame dans le cœur. Les mêmes images qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il en sort un hurlement épouvantable, à glacer le sang, qui résonne au loin dans l'arène.

.

* * *

.

Les journées s'écoulent, se suivent, se ressemblent. Chaque matin apporte son lot de malheur et de tristesse, chaque soir se conclut par la promesse que ce calvaire reprendra, immuable, inchangé, le lendemain. Les visites quotidiennes d'Eve constituent le seul et unique moment d'accalmie pour Annie. Désormais liées par l'expérience qu'elles ont partagée, les deux femmes se parlent à cœur ouvert, de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. De banales et anodines conversations, mais aucune allusion sur le passé ou l'avenir. Seulement sur le présent, sur les anecdotes les plus mornes et ordinaires qu'elles puissent trouver. En cela, la tendance d'Annie à changer subitement de sujet se révèle un atout inestimable, qui lui permet aisément de combler les blancs. Pour un observateur extérieur, ces discussions sembleraient ennuyeuses et déprimantes. Ce que, d'ailleurs, elles sont. Aussi ennuyeuses et déprimantes que leur âme et leur état d'esprit. Mais pourtant si salvatrices, tellement efficaces quant il s'agit de repousser la perspective du futur, ou de ne pas penser au fait que leur avenir s'annonce encore plus sombre.

Le reste de ses journées, Annie les passe assise ou allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, laissant son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses humeurs. Elle pense parfois à son district, au soleil qui brille, au mouvement de l'eau, aux enfants calcinés, aux tortues de mer, au sang, à l'herbe fraîche et verte, aux bébés décédés à la naissance, aux chats qui hurlent la nuit car ils savent , à la vie, à la mort … Quand elle regarde l'avenir, elle ne voit qu'un vide immense, un fossé nimbé d'un linceul de brume grise. Quand elle pense à Finnick, elle doit lutter pour ne pas arracher à nouveau ses points de suture. Elle se souvient de l'adrénaline stockée à l'infirmerie.

Et finalement, un après-midi (à moins que ce ne soit le matin – elle a perdu toute notion du temps), Plutarch débarque dans sa chambre, adresse un bref signe de tête à Eve, puis se tourne vers elle.

\- Ah, Mme Cresta ! A moins que vous ne préfériez Mme Odair ? Etant donné que vous êtes légalement marié et que le mari est décédé, je ne sais pas trop si …

Il s'interrompt devant le regard glacial que lui lance Eve.

\- Que voulez-vous, Plutarch ? demande-t-elle avec froideur.

\- La présidente Alma Coin souhaiterait s'entretenir avec les anciens vainqueurs sur un sujet important. Je suis donc venu vous chercher, madame … enfin bref, suivez-moi, je vous prie. La plupart des concernés sont déjà là-bas. Il ne manque plus que vous et Katniss.

A l'entente de ce nom, Eve se raidit, et la honte transparaît rapidement sur ses traits. Prise de compassion, Annie prend ses mains dans les siennes. Le regard qu'elles échangent vaut mille paroles.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

\- Non, Eve, ça va aller. Mais merci quand même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Annie se retrouve, sans trop savoir comment, assise dans une petite pièce sobre, en compagnie de Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch et Enobaria. Les mines semblent sombres, défaites pour certains. Au bout de quelques instants, Katniss fait son entrée. Silence dans la salle. Choquée, bouleversée, Annie contemple sans savoir que faire ou dire les brûlures atroces qui marbrent son corps, ses cheveux ravagés, son regard éteint. Un fantôme de plus. Elle jette un bref regard à l'assemblée puis prend la parole :

\- Il ne reste que nous ?

Même sa voix semble appartenir au passé.

\- Le prix de la célébrité, répond Beetee d'un ton morne. Nous sommes devenus la cible des deux camps. Le Capitole a éliminé les vainqueurs qu'il soupçonnait de rébellion. Les rebelles se sont chargés de ceux qu'ils pensaient être de mèche avec le Capitole.

Annie sent une bouffée de tristesse supplémentaire l'envahir. C'est alors au tour de la présidente Coin de faire son entrée. Annie se recroqueville légèrement sur son siège. Cette femme ne lui inspire pas confiance. La lueur dans ses yeux lui rappelle celle de ses bourreaux au Capitole, cette lueur perverse et déterminée, cette lueur qui brillait dans le regard de ces hommes prêts à tout et au pire pour parvenir à leurs fins. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle dit. Une phrase retient cependant son attention :

-L'idée, c'est qu'au lieu d'éliminer toute la population du Capitole, nous tenions une dernière édition symbolique des Hunger Games, avec les enfants des personnes qui détenaient le plus de pouvoir.

Annie doit se répéter plusieurs fois ces paroles pour être sûre d'en avoir saisi le sens. Et pourtant, cela signifie bien ce qu'elle croit que cela signifie. Les réactions sont partagées : Peeta s'indigne, Beetee tempère, Johanna semble satisfaite, Enobaria reste de marbre … Annie ne dit rien, trop estomaquée pour prendre la parole. Mais il le faut bien, car comme l'a dit Coin, c'est aux vainqueurs survivants de prendre la décision. Situation perverse, débat retors … on croirait assister à une réunion de l'ancien gouvernement. Peeta vote non. Johanna vote oui. Enobaria vote oui. Beetee vote non. C'est au tour d'Annie.

\- Je vote contre, comme Peeta. Finnick aurait dit la même chose s'il avait été là.

\- Mais il ne l'est pas, rétorque Johanna de sa voix sèche, parce que les mutations génétiques de Snow l'ont tué.

Annie accuse le coup. Difficilement. Les paroles acides de Johanna lui agressent les tympans, rampent inexorablement vers sa conscience ravagée. Elle s'enferme à nouveau dans son mutisme. Le reste du débat se déroule comme dans un brouillard. Elle ne manifeste plus aucun intérêt pour son issue. Les personnages autour d'elles lui paraissent lointains, transparents, leurs paroles déformées et vides de sens. Lorsque la réunion se termine, Annie sent plus qu'elle ne voit ses voisins se lever et quitter la pièce. Indifférente à cette agitation, elle reste clouée sur son siège, résistant difficilement à la tentation de plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. Elle finit tout de même par se lever et, tel un automate, se dirige vers sa chambre d'hôpital d'une démarche incertaine.

Son trajet est entrecoupé de visions morbides. Elle voit du sang, beaucoup de sang, des cendres, des morts, de longs couloirs obscurs, des salles de torture poisseuses et humides. Humide comme son entrejambe lors de cette merveilleuse nuit avec Finnick, pense-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois rêveur et nostalgique. Sourire qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu. Car désormais, la silhouette du jeune homme se superpose à ses hallucinations. Elle ne sait ce qui est pire : le fait de penser à lui ou de le visualiser, vivant et éclatant de santé, dans les endroits les plus glauques et insalubres. Perdues dans ses pensées macabres, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est arrivée à destination.

Un peu hagarde, elle finit par s'allonger sur son lit, avec l'impression que ce meuble inanimé et sans âme partagera désormais sa vie. Annie prend quelques secondes pour y réfléchir : tout compte fait, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Sur ce point, ils s'accordent merveilleusement bien. Au prix d'un effort colossal, la jeune femme se retient de chercher des yeux un scalpel ou tout autre objet tranchant.

Les jours passent. Le temps s'écoule inlassablement, désireux de poursuivre sa course fatale et immuable. Pourtant, aux yeux d'Annie, chacun d'eux se ressemblent : une nuit de cauchemars abominables, s'achevant par un réveil brutal à l'aube. Quelques minutes d'accalmie le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de passer le reste de la journée assise dans la même position, à subir le flot ininterrompu de visions perverses et de souvenirs narquois, à encaisser continuellement la douleur, la colère et le désespoir, à prier pour que tout cela s'arrête, tout en sachant que cet enfer ne fait que commencer. Puis vient le soir, le moment où son corps, épuisé d'avoir retenu tant de larmes et de hurlements, réclame sa part de repos. A ce moment, Annie s'allonge et s'efforce de s'endormir, terrifiée à l'idée des cauchemars qui l'attendent, déprimée de savoir que le lendemain, tout recommencera.

Le fantôme de Finnick hante désormais chaque seconde de son existence. Quant il ne lui apparaît pas dans sa chambre, beau et séduisant, lui susurrant de douces paroles à l'oreille, il se présente à elle, le corps mutilé et ravagé par les explosions, la suppliant d'une voix rauque de lui venir en aide. A la demande d'Annie, le tissu contenant les restes de son amour lui a été rapporté. Par masochisme ou par souci d'éloigner les cauchemars (elle n'a pas vraiment de réponse), elle passe de plus en plus de temps à caresser la mèche soyeuse aux reflets cuivrés, à toucher le seul doigt qu'il lui reste de son mari, à contempler les quelques dents qui, autrefois, faisaient partie intégrante de son sourire unique et resplendissant. Bien évidemment, comme tout morceau de viande qui se respecte, la chair tend à pourrir et à se nécroser au contact de l'air ambiant, le sang coagule et finit par sécher. L'odeur de décomposition finit par attirer les rares mouches qui ne sont pas occupées à se repaître de cadavres putréfiés. Très vite, de nombreux patients se plaignent de la puanteur ambiante et du bourdonnement incessant. Eve finit par convaincre Annie de placer les restes dans un bocal rempli de formol, qui trône désormais aux côtés de sa lampe de chevet. Néanmoins, elle garde avec elle la mèche de cheveux.

Eve passe la voir très souvent, la tenant informée des évènements extérieurs. Elle apprend ainsi, avec plus ou moins d'indifférence, que Katniss a tué la présidente Coin, qu'elle est désormais enfermée, que Paylor a pris le relais, que Snow est mort, que les rebelles tentent de maintenir la paix, que le pays se reconstruit … et bien d'autres choses aussi futiles que dérisoires. Mais ni son fétichisme pour les morceaux de Finnick, ni les visites de plus en plus nombreuses d'Eve ne parviennent à soulager Annie. La douleur ne fait que croître au fil des semaines, le peu d'espoir qu'elle parvenait à garder s'est depuis longtemps dissipé, les visions sont de plus en plus insoutenables, et le seul avenir qu'elle entraperçoit est un néant glacial et terrifiant. Elle ne se sent pas la force d'endurer une telle souffrance. A bout de nerfs, elle prend finalement sa décision, qu'elle expose à Eve.

\- Vous vous rappelez la promesse que vous m'avez faite ?

La mère de Katniss hoche légèrement la tête, signe qu'elle a compris.

\- C'est le moment …

L'infirmière ne répond pas de suite, les yeux fixés sur la feuille qu'elle tient à la main. Sûrement les résultats du test qu'elle a fait passer ce matin à la jeune femme, soucieuse lorsque cette dernière lui a confiée avoir vomi à son réveil.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …

\- Vous aviez promis !

\- Je sais, mais …

Sa voix est tremblante, comme terrifiée. Annie sent que quelque chose cloche. Eve relève ses yeux vers elle, des yeux embués de larmes.

\- Annie, vous … tu es enceinte.

.

* * *

.

Ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une parfaite harmonie. Leurs corps nus s'enlacent, s'entremêlent, fusionnent. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Ses bras puissants l'enserrent, la protègent. Ses mains douces et calleuses à la fois caressent avec délicatesse son visage, son dos, ses jambes, la courbe de ses seins. Sa langue vient taquiner la sienne. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Elle est trempée de sueur, mais elle s'en fiche. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, mais elle s'en fiche. Tout son esprit est focalisé sur la plaisir extrême qui l'envahit. A chacun de ses coups de rein, elle a l'impression de renaître. Elle est ici sans l'être. Elle flotte dans les airs, dans un océan de couleurs vives et chatoyantes. Le rouge ne lui évoque pas la couleur du sang, cette fois. Cela lui évoque autre chose. Quelque de chaud, de doux, de rassurant. Elle ne voit plus les cadavres sanguinolents, les paysages de désolation. Elle est libre. Alors, elle crie. Elle crie tant elle est heureuse, soulagée d'être libre. Même si tout ça ne doit durer qu'un bref instant.

.

* * *

.

Le front négligemment appuyé contre le hublot de l'hovercraft, Annie regarde avec fascination le paysage qui défile sous ses yeux. Le roc des montagnes a fait place aux étendues verdoyantes et boisées. Elle fixe avec insistance ce panorama autant pour oublier cette douleur au niveau du postérieur (les sièges sont très inconfortables, et les secousses n'arrangent rien), que pour éviter de penser au terminateur en elle. Peine perdue dans le sens où ses mains caressent inconsciemment son bas-ventre. Et encore une fois, cette question revient la hanter : que va-t-elle faire ? Les jours qui ont suivi l'annonce de sa grossesse lui apparaissent confus, incertains. Il faut dire que l'état mental dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant laissait à désirer. Elle se rappelle vaguement quelques détails : le résultat du test, son refus de rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit maussade, la décision d'Eve de l'emmener au nouvel hôpital du district Quatre afin de lui permettre d'accoucher en toute sérénité. Beaucoup de bruit et d'agitation pour rien. Il y a un bel oiseau qui vole près du hublot. Son plumage est noir. Annie se demande si toutes les huîtres ont des perles en elles.

\- Ca va aller, Annie ?

S'arrachant à la contemplation des rivets, la jeune femme regarde son amie, assise à ses côtés.

\- Oui, ça va.

Eve lui adresse un regard suspicieux. Elle n'est pas dupe. La terreur envahit de nouveau Annie.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas. Je … je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, je suis incapable d'être maman ! Il ne m'aimera pas ! De toute façon, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer ? Je suis folle ! Et … et si je l'élève mal, et que …

\- Annie, écoute-moi.

Avec douceur mais fermeté, Eve saisit les mains de la future mère dans les siennes, et l'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est normal d'être terrifiée. Toutes les femmes le sont dans ce genre de situation. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas penser à des choses pareilles. Ton enfant t'aimera. Tu es gentille, douce et attentionnée. Je suis sûr que tu seras une mère formidable. Je le sais.

Pendant un instant, un voile de nostalgie et de tristesse assombrit son regard céruléen.

\- Tu seras une bien meilleure mère que moi … Et puis, c'est aussi l'enfant de Finnick. Dis-toi qu'il continuera à vivre à travers lui.

C'est bien ce cela qui lui fait peur. Si elle doute d'être une bonne mère, elle sait encore moins comme elle réagirait si elle croyait voir Finnick en regardant son enfant. Comment pourrait-elle supporter de côtoyer en permanence une réminiscence du passé, un rappel constant de ce jour atroce, de ce bonheur éphémère et si injustement arraché ? Le simple fait d'imaginer que dans son ventre se développe une trace de son amour perdu est un véritable supplice. Plus que jamais, elle est persuadée que la mort est l'unique solution envisageable. Néanmoins, elle se garde bien d'en faire part à Eve et affiche un sourire de façade, histoire de la rassurer.

\- Eve, je voulais te remercier.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner au Quatre ?

\- Evidemment, lui répond-elle avec un sourire sincère. Il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça toute seule. Et puis, ils sont à la recherche d'infirmières.

\- Mais si Katniss veut venir te voir, ce ne sera pas trop loin ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle retourne au district Douze.

Annie regrette instantanément ces paroles. Le sourire d'Eve fond comme neige au soleil, et les larmes affluent de nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas …

\- Ce n'est rien, répond-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il s'ensuit un silence tendu et gêné, comme à chaque fois que Katniss est mentionnée dans la conversation. En temps normal, Annie aurait changé de sujet sans tarder. Pourtant, quelque chose la chiffonne dans cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas auprès de ta fille ? Elle a plus besoin de toi que moi.

\- Non, je … ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle a perdu sa petite sœur, elle a besoin de sa mère !

\- Je ne peux pas !

La réponse a été criée, avec colère, avec désespoir. Annie commence à regretter d'avoir insisté à ce point.

\- Je ne peux pas, répète Eve sur un ton brisé, les joues baignées de larmes. Comment le pourrais-je ? Mon mari est mort dans ces mines, ma fille a grandi dans ce village. Ce serait trop dur de retourner dans un lieu où chaque chose me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu.

Un instant, Annie voulut lui faire remarquer que Katniss aussi avait tout perdu, mais elle se retint à temps. Sage décision. Elle n'était clairement pas la mieux placée pour lui faire des reproches. Elle-même, ne souhaitait-elle pas mettre fin à ces jours afin de fuir ses responsabilités et ses souvenirs ? Il est toujours facile de critiquer autrui tant que l'on n'a pas vécu d'expérience similaire. Annie en était la preuve vivante.

\- Et je ne veux pas infliger ça à Katniss. Je ne veux pas que ma fille si forte et courageuse voit sa mère sombrer dans la dépression une nouvelle fois. Je suis tellement fière d'elle, si tu savais. Elle mérite mieux que de vivre avec une mère faible dont elle a honte, et qui ne fera que lui rappeler sa petite sœur.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Si, elle avait entièrement raison. Je suis une idiote, et je suis faible. Je n'ai pas le droit de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Je veux consacrer le reste de ma vie à ce que je sais faire le mieux, à part fuir : sauver des vies. C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour honorer la mémoire de mon petit canard.

Impressionnée par une telle ferveur, Annie pose son front sur le verre froid du hublot et réfléchit à ces paroles. Trouver un sens à sa vie … Est-ce la réponse ? Elle n'a aucune certitude. Elle est folle. Elle est instable. Elle est anéantie par la douleur et le chagrin. Elle veut mourir. Et elle va avoir un bébé. La contradiction à son état brut, l'oxymore suprême. Comment pourrait-elle donner de l'amour à une vie innocente en redoutant cette même vie, en dénigrant la sienne ? Comment ? Perdue dans ses raisonnements illogiques, Annie cherche Finnick du regard pour lui demander son avis. Mais Finnick n'est pas là.

.

* * *

.

Annie doit courir. C'est ce qu'elle fait depuis plusieurs jours. C'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle a de mieux à faire. Elle court à travers l'arène, non pour fuir un tribut en manque de massacre, mais pour tenter d'échapper au mur d'eau apparemment décidé à l'engloutir. Il a surgi de nulle part, quelques instants auparavant. Sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, l'air était doux, les concurrents restants s'étripaient joyeusement, et Annie était prostrée dans son coin, occupée à trembler et à hurler - en prenant soin d'étouffer ses cris dans sa tenue. L'incident avec son partenaire l'avait profondément déstabilisée, mais pas au point de lui faire perdre toute notion de lucidité. Et soudain, elle avait entendu au loin un grondement sourd, très vite suivi par des cris de terreur (et sans doute d'agonie). Intriguée, elle avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil, et avait ainsi avisé la déferlante qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cachette. Elle avait décampé sans demander son reste.

Entre deux respirations haletantes, Annie prend le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Il s'agit probablement d'un coup des Juges. Annie n'a pas la moindre idée du nombre de survivants - elle n'a prêté aucune attention au déroulement des Jeux ces derniers jours, mais une chose est sûre : l'intérêt du public semble avoir décliné. La vague se rapproche. Ont-ils l'intention de submerger toute l'arène ? Elle avise un promontoire rocheux devant elle et s'y précipite, espérant gagner de la hauteur. Peine perdue. A peine a-t-elle commencé l'ascension qu'elle se fait emporter.

Dépassée par la puissance du courant, ballotée telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, Annie bat des bras et des jambes pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Les nombreuses nages qu'elle a effectuées dans son océan natal, source de rires et de souvenirs impérissables, lui apparaissent désormais comme son seul espoir. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvient à stabiliser plus ou moins sa position. Tenter de nager à contre-courant serait suicidaire. Elle se laisse donc porter, essayant de repérer une aspérité ou une branche suffisamment solide à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle finit par apercevoir un tronc massif coincé entre deux rochers devant elle. Elle s'y précipite d'un mouvement vif des jambes et s'y accroche avec toute la force dont elle dispose. A bout de souffle, elle crache l'eau s'étant infiltrée dans ses poumons. Celle-ci a un goût infect de sang et de vomi. Toutes sortes de débris tractés par le courant défilent sous ses yeux : branches, rochers, un jeune tribut suivi par la procession grotesque de ses intestins, une baleine, la poupée de son enfance, sa maison, la tête de son ancien partenaire, Finnick …

Finalement, le chaos s'estompe. Trempée jusqu'aux os, au bord de l'évanouissement, Annie refuse pourtant de lâcher le tronc. Une voix pompeuse et tonitruante résonne alors dans l'atmosphère.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter le vainqueur des soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games : le tribut femelle du district Quatre, Annie Cresta.

Pour toute réponse, elle ne reçoit qu'un hurlement supplémentaire.

.

* * *

.

La douleur est atroce, insoutenable. Comme si ses entrailles se déchiraient. Tout n'est que Chaos. Confusion. Savon. Ses hurlements se mêlent aux paroles confuses des sages-femmes qui s'attroupent autour d'elle, au bip incessant des machines, et aux encouragements d'Eve. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Annie s'accroche à son seul point de repère : la main de son amie, à laquelle elle se cramponne avec la force du désespoir. Celle-ci exerce une légère pression du pouce, afin de lui signifier qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Elle la berce de paroles apaisantes, et soudain, Annie retombe en enfance. Elle n'est plus qu'une petite fille terrifiée et souffrante, et d'une voix faible, elle supplie Eve :

\- Pitié, Maman, ne me laisse pas !

\- Je suis là, répond Eve. Je suis là. N'aie pas peur, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

A ces mots, la petite fille se détend. Du moins suffisamment pour se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui dit de faire.

\- La tête est sortie. Poussez, madame Odair.

\- Allez, Annie, encore un petit effort, c'est presque fini. Pousse !

Elle fait ce qu'on lui demande. Au prix d'un ultime effort – et d'un ultime hurlement – elle pousse. Chancelante, nauséeuse, elle entend malgré tout les gémissements retentir dans la pièce. Ses yeux hagards se posent sur le visage rayonnant d'Eve, puis sur le petit être qu'elle tient dans les bras.

\- C'est un garçon, lui annonce-t-elle d'une voix émue. C'est un petit garçon, Annie !

Un petit garçon … ces mots résonnent dans son esprit. Un petit homme. Finnick n'était pas petit, c'était un grand homme. Elle regarde avec indécision, appréhension, peur, cette vie nouvelle et si fragile. Il lui semble que le moindre souffle risque de le balayer, comme sa conscience instable. Eve pose délicatement le bébé sur la poitrine d'Annie, la tête contre son cœur. Tremblante et dévorée par l'anxiété, la jeune femme penche la tête et croise le regard de l'enfant. Des iris d'un vert aussi éclatant que les vagues s'échouant en bord de mer. Elle sent le sable fin et chaud sous ses pieds. Au loin, le cri des mouettes se fait entendre. Des iris d'un vert aussi éclatant que le formol préservant de la décomposition la chair et les muscles de Finnick. Elle sent les cendres brûlantes, le sang épais et visqueux sur son corps. Elle entend le fracas des explosions, les hurlements cacophoniques. Mais elle ne veut voir, ni entendre rien de tout cela.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler, ma chérie ?

Je ne sais pas Maman. Elle ne sait pas, Eve. Elle le sait, peut-être. Elle n'est pas censée le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en dis-tu, Annie ? Tandis qu'elle contemple les beaux yeux de son mari.

\- Finnick, c'est toi ?

.

* * *

.

\- C'est toujours la même chose. Dès qu'un vainqueur est susceptible d'intéresser sa clientèle, Snow en fait sa putain personnelle.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi ?

\- En gros, oui. Il est venu me trouver après les Jeux pour m'expliquer le topo. D'ailleurs, il n'y est pas allé par quatre chemins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Ce qu'il ne fallait pas surtout pas répondre ...

\- Et ?

\- Ma mère est morte le lendemain. Un accident stupide, d'après les autorités.

Saisie d'horreur, Annie baisse la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, marmonne-t-elle d'un air honteux. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet.

\- C'est rien, lui répond Finnick sur un ton désinvolte. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens. Désireuse de penser à autre chose, Annie fixe son regard sur l'horizon et se concentre sur le soleil couchant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé admettre un jour quelqu'un d'autre dans son sanctuaire sur la falaise. La vie réserve décidément d'énormes surprises. Finnick aussi, d'ailleurs. Annie s'en est rendu compte en côtoyant de plus près le jeune homme, en découvrant cette autre facette de lui-même qu'il s'efforce de masquer sous un masque de sarcasme provocant et de séduction insolente.

\- Et ta mère, au fait, demande ce dernier dans le but de relancer la conversation. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

L'atmosphère semble s'être brusquement refroidie. Finnick s'en rend compte et bredouille, confus :

\- Euh, pardon ... c'est pas ce que tu crois ... je voulais pas ...

\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à en parler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça passera. Un jour, je te raconterai.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour moi, tu sais.

\- Oui, mais j'y tiens. Tu m'as bien détaillé ton passé, toi.

Finnick comprend son raisonnement, mais semble néanmoins continuer à culpabiliser.

\- Pour un premier rencard, c'est plutôt joyeux, déclare-t-il d'un ton cynique.

Gênée, Annie sent la chaleur envahir ses pommettes.

\- Qui te dit que c'est un rencard ? réplique-t-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible.

\- Deux individus de sexe opposé, assis au bord d'une falaise, à regarder le soleil se coucher en se dévoilant leurs petits secrets ... tu appelles ça comment ?

La jeune fille se mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cette capacité à faire de l'humour dans les moments les plus inappropriés ... Encore un trait de caractère qu'elle apprécie chez lui. Annie prend toutefois le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est amusant ... et assez intimidant.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'enfuir ?

Coupées dans ses tergiversations, Annie revient à la réalité. La voix de Finnick est redevenue sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- On pourrait le faire ...

\- S'enfuir ... du district ?

\- De ce monde, répond-il tout en jetant un œil au bas de la falaise, là ou les vagues viennent s'écraser contre les rochers. Quand on y réfléchit, qu'est-ce que l'avenir a vraiment à nous offrir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne peux pas prédire ce qui arrivera. Ca ne te plairait pas de te marier ? D'avoir des enfants ?

\- Si, évidemment. Ce serait super, mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Je me marie, j'ai des enfants, et après ? Ils se font tuer aux prochains Hunger Games ? Ils grandissent, ont des enfants qui, eux, se feront tuer dans l'arène ? Ou seront condamnés à se prostituer jusqu'à leur mort ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de prendre tous ces risques, si au final, on perd tout ce qu'on s'est échiné à construire d'un claquement de doigts ?

Son regard s'égare au loin, dans un lieu où Annie n'a pas accès. Légèrement inquiète, elle pose sa main sur la sienne. A ce contact, le jeune homme semble s'éveiller d'un long rêve.

\- Finnick ...

\- C'est rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. J'ai tendance à raconter n'importe quoi quand je suis fatigué.

Il s'efforce de paraître jovial, mais Annie voit clairement la douleur déformer ses traits. Et cela lui serre le cœur. Il semble si faible, si fragile. Les derniers rayons de lumière viennent caresser son beau visage. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Annie se rapproche de lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferme les yeux. En les rouvrant, elle contemple avec amusement l'expression abasourdie de Finnick.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Tu as bien que c'était un rencard, non ? répond-elle en souriant timidement. Et, sauf erreur de ma part, c'est comme ça qu'on conclut un rencard.

Décidant qu'il est grand temps de rentrer chez elle, elle se lève, s'étire brièvement les jambes, puis s'en va sans un regard un arrière, essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser les battements affolés de son cœur.

.

* * *

.

Annie a toujours apprécié cette falaise. Du haut de ce monticule rocheux, la vue est splendide, imprenable. Le regard se porte vers les immenses étendues d'eau salée. En pleine journée, le soleil fait étinceler de ses rayons la surface bleutée et impénétrable. Mais la journée est passée. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, et les teintes flamboyantes des cieux s'accordent divinement bien avec les reflets chatoyants de l'océan. Au loin, un vol de mouettes vient parachever ce tableau lyrique et enchanteur. Même après toutes ces années, son sanctuaire est resté inchangé.

La brise tiède fait voleter le bas de la robe légère qu'elle porte. Grâce à l'attention et aux soins d'Eve, elle a repris des formes et des couleurs. Ses cheveux, depuis trop longtemps ternis par la noirceur du monde, retrouvent peu à peu cette rousseur incandescente dont sa mère était si fière. Lové dans ses bras, Finnick dort paisiblement, sous la protection de son innocence. Une seule question demeure : que fait-elle ici ? Question saugrenue. Elle connaît la réponse. Il n'y a aucun sourire sur le visage d'Annie, aucune expression qui témoignerait d'une quelconque quiétude. Des yeux mouillés de larmes, une bouche crispée, et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. C'est peu, et pourtant, ce portrait suinte le désespoir de manière frappante.

Elle maintient son regard fixé sur l'horizon pour éviter de regarder son fils, parce que ce serait insoutenable. Elle a essayé. De toutes ces forces. Elle a essayé de se relever, de regarder au-delà de l'horizon. Mais il n'y a rien à voir. Seul le néant subsiste. Chaque jour qui passe, les souvenirs la dévorent, la rongent à petit feu. Chaque jour qui passe, la douleur, la colère, et les remords se font de plus en plus oppressants. Chaque jour qui passe, elle s'occupe de son enfant, et elle voit Finnick. Séduisant, magnifique, rieur, mais tout aussi mort qu'avant, réduit à l'état de bouillie sanguinolente par une horde de monstres et une bombe. Elle ne supporte plus de vivre dans un cauchemar éveillé, tout comme elle ne supporte plus d'être rattrapée par le passé chaque fois que son nourrisson se tient dans ses bras. Elle ne veut pas vivre de cette façon.

En équilibre au bord du précipice, elle contemple l'écume des vagues qui viennent s'écraser contre les rochers, une centaine de mètre plus bas. La réponse est si simple, à portée de main. La liberté. Pour elle. Et pour son fils, qui n'aura pas à subir une enfance détruite par la faute d'une mère détraquée. Nul besoin de s'ouvrir les veines, ou de ceindre un collier de chanvre. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire une bouffée d'air marin. Son pied a déjà franchi la ligne lorsque résonne un rire cristallin, adorable, merveilleux. Le rire du petit Finnick. Le réveil est brutal.

Annie tombe à genoux. Son bébé continue de rire joyeusement. C'est un rire tellement innocent qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Son visage poupon semble briller de mille feux. Il répand la lumière et la chaleur. Et soudain, Annie pend conscience de l'acte odieux qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Horrifiée, bouleversée, elle fond en larme et étreint l'enfant avec une force proche du désespoir, lui demandant pardon encore et encore. Le rire de ce dernier semble destiné à la rassurer. Comment a-t-elle seulement osé y songer ? Non, elle n'a pas le droit. Elle a le devoir de ne pas le faire. Elle a déjà suffisamment fui dans sa vie, elle se doit maintenant de prendre ses responsabilités. Car il n'y a pas qu'un soleil couchant à l'horizon. Le soleil finit toujours par se lever. Et ce soleil, c'est son fils. Oui, son fils. Il sera sa raison de vivre, son pilier. Elle vivra pour lui, elle le protègera. Grâce à elle, il aura un avenir. Lorsque ses pleurs s'apaisent, elle répond au sourire de Finnick.

Il est tellement beau. Il le sera encore plus en grandissant, elle en est certaine. Parce qu'il lui ressemble tellement. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez, les mêmes lèvres tendres et sensuelles, qu'elle adorait embrasser. Ses bras chétifs et frêles deviendront fermes et puissants, aptes à enlacer et à prodiguer des caresses de ses mains douces. Tout en lui chantant une berceuse, Annie l'effleure de ses doigts, rêvant du jour où cette poitrine et ce ventre potelés laisseront place à un corps musclé et élancé, tout comme l'était le sien. Un corps aussi parfait que sensuel, un corps qui déclenchait en elle d'exaltants frissons. Ses cuisses prendront aussi de la carrure et parachèveront sa divine silhouette.

Elle le sait. C'est son fils, après tout. Ce sera son amour, son trésor à elle. Elle scelle cette promesse par un tendre et léger baiser sur le front de son bébé.

.

* * *

.

\- Annie, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Légèrement surprise, Annie acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, signe qu'elle est tout ouïe. Même si le visage de son mari (elle a encore du mal à se familiariser à cette idée) arbore son habituel sourire plein de vie, la jeune femme sent bien que quelque chose le tourmente. Elle ne se l'explique pas, elle le sait, elle le ressent. Ca a toujours été ainsi entre eux. Comme si un lien mystérieux mais pourtant bien réel s'était établi entre leurs deux esprits, une sorte de connexion dont ils seraient les seuls privilégiés à pouvoir en jouir.

Le jeune homme l'entraîne avec douceur dans les quartiers que le Treize leur a attribués à la suite de leur mariage. Rien de bien extraordinaire, évidemment. Le lieu est en tout point identique aux autres habitations du district, si ce n'est que les dimensions y sont plus grandes. Une fois à l'écart de l'agitation inhabituelle régnant dans les couloirs, Finnick se place face à Annie. La regarde dans les yeux. Et lui parle. De l'opération d'invasion du Capitole. Du plan des rebelles pour mettre fin à la guerre et au règne tyrannique de Snow. Du rôle de l'escouade Star au sein de l'offensive. De sa place dans cette unité particulière.

Puis son monologue prend fin. Un silence de mort s'ensuit. S'éternise. Au fur et à mesure que le cerveau détraqué d'Annie assimile les paroles de Finnick et tout ce qu'elles impliquent, sa respiration se fait plus erratique. Les larmes affluent au coin de ses yeux et elle ne fait rien pour les retenir.

\- Annie ...

\- Tu vas encore m'abandonner ...

Même sa voix se brise.

\- Je dois le faire.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige. Reste avec moi. Au moins, ici, on est en sécurité.

\- Tant que Snow continuera à imposer sa loi, on ne sera en sécurité nulle part, et tu le sais. On a enfin une chance de faire évoluer les choses. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on attend une occasion pareille. On ne peut plus se contenter de fuir. Il faut prendre les armes.

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Annie, regarde-moi. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? C'est le Capitole ... tu sais très bien comment c'est là-bas.

\- On ne sera même pas en pleine ligne de front. Plutarch veut qu'on joue les bêtes de scène, histoire de motiver les rebelles et de rassurer la population.

\- Ca reste quand même dangereux.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu pourras me regarder jouer les héros à l'écran. Et puis, Katniss veillera sur moi.

Un rire s'échappe des lèves d'Annie. Il est faible, mais sincère. Elle pose un regard émerveillé sur Finnick. Comment se débrouille-t-il pour la faire rire même dans les pires moments ? C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aime aussi passionnément. Cependant, l'inquiétude demeure présente dans ses yeux. Son mari le remarque et pose ses mains surs ses joues, essuyant ses larmes s'un geste délicat.

\- Ecoute-moi, lui murmure-t-il d'une voix profonde et apaisante. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Quand tout ça sera fini, je reviendrai te chercher. On ira s'installer quelque part au district Quatre, au bord de la mer. Et on fondera une famille, comme on l'avait dit.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Si je te le dis. On sera heureux, là-bas. On pourra regarder nos enfants grandir.

Il y a une telle assurance, une telle conviction dans sa voix. Une certitude inébranlable. Il ne croit pas qu'il reviendra. Il le sait. Il l'a toujours su. Après tout, il est déjà revenu vers elle alors qu'elle se croyait à jamais prisonnière du Capitole. Rien ne l'empêche de revenir une nouvelle fois. Annie sent un sourire étirer les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- D'accord.

Finnick approche son visage du sien. Pendant un instant, elle pense qu'il va l'embrasser, mais il se contente de poser ses lèvres sur son front, comme pour sceller sa promesse. Puis il se détourne, se dirige vers la porte et ouvre cette dernière. Avant de sortir, il adresse un dernier clin d'œil à Annie.

\- A plus tard.

Puis il referme la porte. Et Annie demeure seule dans la pièce.

.

* * *

.

\- Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Essayant tant bien que mal de contenir l'émotion dans sa voix, Eve adresse un regard larmoyant à Annie, lui enserrant sa main libre – l'autre étant occupée à soutenir Finnick. Annie elle-même a bien du mal à ne pas craquer. Pourtant, elle sait que le moment est venu. C'est ici, devant les portes de cet hôpital, que commence sa renaissance ou du moins, sa tentative de reprendre sa vie en main.

\- C'est juste que … Je me suis fait tellement de souci pour toi ces derniers mois. Je crois que je continuerai toujours à m'en faire.

\- Je sais, la rassure Annie. Et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

\- Ce n'était rien, voyons.

\- Non, ce n'était pas « rien ». Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été capable de faire. Je … j'aurais … je …

Sentant qu'elle est en train de perdre pied, Annie se raccroche à l'image de son enfant et parvient, non sans difficulté, à chasser les visions. Eve ne fait aucune remarque, laissant la jeune femme affronter seule ses démons.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour te dire … Merci.

Celle qui fut son infirmière, sa confidente, son amie lui adresse un sourire resplendissant et mouillé de larmes, qu'Annie lui rend sans hésiter. Il est temps pour elles de se dire au revoir (et non adieu), mais elles savent que le lien qu'elles ont tissé ne disparaîtra pas. Elles s'étreignent mutuellement, avec émotion, et se regardent une dernière fois.

\- Bonne chance, Annie.

\- Toi aussi, Eve. Promets-moi d'arranger les choses avec Katniss.

\- J'essaierai.

Sur ces paroles, Annie se détourne et prend la direction de la falaise. Il lui reste une dernière chose à accomplir avant de tenter de tourner la page. Arrivée au bord du précipice, elle sort de son sac une petite urne, la contemple brièvement puis disperse son contenu dans l'océan – à savoir quelques dents ainsi qu'une volée de cendres, ultime vestige du doigt, des cheveux et du tissu qu'elle a si ardemment tenus à conserver. Elle devrait éprouver une grande tristesse à s'en débarrasser ainsi, mais elle est au contraire soulagée. Elle sait qu'on ne peut se raccrocher au passé indéfiniment. A un moment ou à un autre, il faut le laisser s'envoler. Par sûreté, elle jette également l'urne. Elle n'a aucune raison de culpabiliser. Son amour, son avenir sont là, dans ses bras. Dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, Annie Cresta Odair laisse partir l'ancien Finnick, et souhaite la bienvenue au nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Trois coups à la porte. A mi-chemin entre délire et réalité, Annie ne réagit pas sur le coup. Elle ne réagit plus pour grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Depuis que Finnick est parti à l'assaut de l'ennemi, la peur et l'inquiétude la rongent constamment. Et c'est encore pire depuis que le Capitole a diffusé les portraits des soldats ayant péri lors de l'attaque. Malgré tout, elle garde espoir. Elle ne croit pas à leurs mensonges. Elle sait qu'il va revenir. Il le lui a promis. D'autant que Plutarch est venu lui apprendre auparavant la victoire des rebelles et la survie d'une partie de l'escouade Star. Prenant son silence pour une approbation, celui qui se trouve derrière la porte de sa chambre du district Treize se permet d'entrer. Il s'agit d'Haymitch. Aussitôt, Annie se met à scruter le couloir derrière lui. Finnick est peut-être avec lui, derrière le mur, cherchant à lui faire la surprise de son retour. Haymitch vient s'assoir face à elle, sur une chaise austère, et, le visage sombre, lui annonce de sa voix bourrue :

\- Annie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Annie ne l'écoute pas, trop occupée à tenter de repérer son amour. Elle ne trouve que le silence morne et glacial du bunker. La mine interrogative, elle daigne enfin regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Finnick est là ?

.

* * *

.

_Ben voilà ! Fini ! A p'us ! Pourquoi finir comme ça ? A vous de voir xD. Je vous laisse interpréter cette fin comme vous l'entendez ..._

_Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de passages qui m'ont donné du fil à retordre ! Notamment cette scène sur la falaise entre Annie et son fils : je voulais quelque chose d'ambigüe sans non plus tomber dans l'inceste. Quant à la mère de Katniss, elle n'était pas supposée intervenir autant, au départ. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, elle a pris de plus en plus d'importance. Parce que c'est un personnage pour lequel j'ai beaucoup de peine et sur lequel j'avais envie d'écrire. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle a fait, j'ai un peu de mal à lui en vouloir, car j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle a du enduré. Le cadavre de Prim, j'ai hésité à le mettre aussi._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Suffisamment déprimant à votre goût xD ? Ma vision des personnages est assez fidèle au bouquin ? N'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça m'a quand même pris du temps et de l'énergie pour écrire ça. Mais bon, c'est vous qui voyez xD. Sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois._


End file.
